Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and a Soul Eater!
by G4haru
Summary: After a night battle with an enemy long thought to have been destroyed, The Spartoi plus Crona discover two strangers that call themselves "shinobi" and have come to save their dimension! SoulMaka, NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone its that time again….

NEW STORY! WOOOHHHOOOO!

Ok maybe that was a little too eccentric, but this story is gonna be awesome cause…

ITS GONNA BE A SOUL EATER AND NARUTO CROSSOVER!  
….

REALLY? No ones excited, oh well then!

Here we go!

(This is before Jirayia's death and before Arachne brainwashes Crona… also I made some ARRANGEMENTS about Medusa that are tied to the plot, so don't say I'm behind on Soul Eater or else *smiles madly at the readers and giggles darkly* I'll show you why my pals call me Patty!)

(Also, Soul Eater and Co. (the Spartoi) are all 17

Prologue: Disaster in Death City

It was colder than usual that night in Death City. An icy breeze blew through the empty streets and circled the towering buildings and skyscrapers that stretched gloomily into the starry night.

On the tallest structure, a clock tower, a hunched figure laying in the shadows shivered into her long black jacket as she gazed down at her city. She anxiously clutched her weapon, a scythe, in her gloved hands as her brown eyes narrowed, watching for any movement like a hawk. Her grip instinctively tightens and she flinches when a loud yelp pierces the silence.

"God damn it, Maka! Can your man-hands squeeze me any tighter?" An annoyed voice grumbles, the sound emitting from the blade as a reflection of a boy with spikey white hair and a gap in his lip appears.

The girl named Maka hissed, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face that has escaped from her two plain pig tails. "Shut it Soul, and quit your bitchin', we've got work to do!" She takes a deep breath, calming herself, before pressing into her ear piece. "Kid, Black Star, do you read me?"

"Roger." A voice huffs in a silky male tone.

"It's kinda hard to keep your annoying voice out of my head, Albarn!" A rough voice snorts on the other line.

Maka curses the snarky boy darkly before continuing. "Any sign of the target on your sides of town? Soul and I are negative at the moment it seems." Her scythe transforms into her partner Soul and he pouts at her in frustration.

"I am afraid my team is having the same luck as you over here and I- Patty, put that thing down, you're ruining my symmetrical placement!" Garbles of angry voices screech out through the frequency as one tone remains chirpy and playful. Maka rolls her eyes and listens to the other reporter.

"Ditto on this side! The man Black Star is getting impatient over here!" Black Star complains while his lovely partner Tsubaaki sighs in the background.

"Yeah well, keep your eyes peeled; you never know when-!" Maka is interrupted by a large bang and smoke appears at the scene.

"What the hell was THAT?" The ninja meister shouts in both excitement and surprise.

The third voice, Death the Kid, growls at his comrade's stupid remark. "What do you think, dumbass? It was an explosion! Any newbie could've told you that!"

"Why you-!"

"ENOUGH! Shut the hell up and move towards the location!" Maka roared in rage and their response was silent. The three meisters and their partners/weapons followed them as they dashed towards their new target.

Soul "Eater" Evans looked at his partner and sighed deeply. "Maka, you need to stop pushing yourself with this! Do you realize how crazy and obsessed you sound right now?" He paused and stared at her waiting for her to speak.

Maka stayed silent for a moment before she answered her closest friend. "I am sorry Soul, but I can't rest until I make sure that this chapter, this WOMAN, is permanently cut away from Crona's life and she can finally find closure..."

"Hm, is Crona that needs closure, or you, Maka Albarn?" He whispered softly but his word kept their sharp edge.

Maka stayed quiet, a frosty tension settled in the air between the two teens, and they continued their journey towards the loud battle up ahead.

"J-just a little more- AH!" A blonde haired teen in an orange and black jumpsuit screamed as another arrow shot through his chest. The clone disintegrated into white smoke as the tall spikey haired witch looked at him, an evil grin on her black lips. He pulled himself back up slowly, panting with exhaustion and pain, glaring at the beautiful but cold woman in front of him; she wore an all black jumpsuit that stopped at her knees and a hood covered her blond head, strange tattoos patterns wrapped around her biceps and circled her wrists.

"My, my, you are quite the opponent, kishin; but sadly I must kill you now!" The witch woman stretched out her arm towards his trembling body.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! TAKE THIS, SHANAROOO!" A pinkette launched a fist into the ground, sending shockwaves in every direction. The snake witch barely had barely enough time to move before the girl ran at her again, her pink locks falling across her angry green eyes.

"Damn, I underestimated your strength!" The witch hissed and pointed her index finger at the charging female. "Heheh, this should do it! SNAKE ARROWS!" The tattoos seemed to shoot off the smirking witch's skin and spiral towards her opponent.

The pink one hissed in rage and raced towards her, a swirling mass of green energy in fisted palm. "CHERRY BLOSSUM CLASH!" She screamed but her attack was intercepted by a weirdly dressed girl with a frog wizard hat.

"TOAD TONGUE TWIST!" A slimy tongue shot out of the odd girl's mouth and wrapped itself around the furious attacker.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The blonde boy screamed hysterically as his precious companion squirmed in the frog witch's grasp but was unable to escape.

The snake witch cackled. "Ha, and here I thought you were going to be a challenge for me, what a pity!" She grinned wildly and turned towards the captured girl. "Now watch as I kill off your cute little girlfriend in front of you!" She pointed her index finger at Sakura, her eyes narrowed as she murmured her spell's incantation.

Suddenly a blonde pigtailed girl in a black jacket swung her scythe down from behind the pinkette's opponent. "Eat this Medusa, WITCH HUNTER!" The girl swung her scythe with deadly accuracy but was blocked by one of the witch's black tattoo arrows.

"Hehe, hello Maka, hows my daughter doing, kill any of your special friends yet?" Medusa cackled again and Maka snarled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK OF CRONA!" She kicked Medusa the snake witch in the chest and swiped her scythe, Soul, through her midsection in a horizontal sweep. The witch screamed and disintegrated into paper around Maka's black shoes. Maka was about to turn and assist the two unconscious teens when a dark chuckle rang through the gloomy alleyway.

"Maka, silly sweet Maka, did you think you could kill me so easily?" Medusa reformed infront of the shocked meister girl, not a scratch on her model like form. "You see Maka, I have finally found it-" she looked at her and smirked, "-I have found the one thing I crave most, IMMORTALITY!" With one last cackle and a flurry of black arrows the two witches disappeared into the night, leaving behind a hope lost Maka and two knocked out shinobi in the night…

LIKED IT? Then review or else I wont continue it… *smirks*

I'm evil like that lol XD !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, how's it going? Waiting for an update? ^-^

Have no fear, for the next chapter is here!

I would like to thank…

Keeper of Worlds, Atlanta2346 and Undead3 for reviewing and I gotta say, good stories all of you, I like 'em so keep it up! As for your question, I promised in the prologue that whatever was weird would make sense later in the story, so no worries! And Atlanta, easy! I promise to make updates sooner!

Alright, I still don't own Naruto or Soul Eater, but I wish I could own Death the Kid ;P

Chapter 1: A World Of Kishin?

"… She wanted immortality?" A grim reaper dressed figure frowned, confused at the statement the girl in front of him.

Maka nodded slowly at the reflection of Lord Death, her green eyes (A/N: I made a mistake before, Maka has green eyes) hard and cold like a knife as she looked at the murky window. "Yes, she said so herself, Shinigami-sama." She tried to relax her clenched fists that shook at her side as an image of the cackling snake witch appeared in her mind. "She seemed very sure about it and she asked me about Crona, but…" Her voice, edgy with pent up anger, trailed off to a whisper.

'"But ?"' He asked curiously.

"I-I don't know- when she looked at me, I felt that was something a bit off about her and she felt different in some way; she never mentioned the Bad Blood experiments and her eyes," Maka shivered "Her eyes were strange, not the sane from before."

The Death God turned to her partner, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Care to help Ms. Albarn enlighten me, Mr. Evans?"

Soul sighed. "She's right, Medusa's eyes were hell of a lot different than from before: they were more 'snakish'," he scratched his head and bit his lip nervously. "Plus, her strength has really improved, not to mention her brain is three times crazier than last time."

"…" Maka and Lord Death scowled silently, knowing that the weapon was hiding something.

"Ok, ok, I also noticed as we were fighting that she had two different soul wave signatures…" He watched his partner's face as her expression changed into that of pure horror.

"S-S-She has **two **souls inside her?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, and I also heard her call the blond kid a 'kishin' on our way into the battle."

The Shinigami was silent for a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Soul nodded. "Positive."

"I see, very well then. I would like you both to turn in a report of this incident quickly to Dr. Stein and make sure you bring along those two strangers, Stein will want to have a look at them." He nodded at the four teens. "And Maka, send my son to my office the moment he returns from the mission, I need to speak with him…"

With those last words, the reaper's reflection disappeared from the dirty glass of the windowpane. The Death God stared at his mirror and let out a deep sigh as his shoulders slumped tiredly. "Ugh, I'm getting too old for this dimensional traveling nonsense…"

Naruto was having trouble with his roommate… Again.

"Fox, whaa- what the hell just happened back there?" The spiky blond haired shinobi shouted at the fox demon lying down behind the sealed gates, his nine tails twitching in annoyance as his host refused to quiet his loud nagging.

The Nine Tails, opened one blood red eye and glared drowsily at the boy. **"Fool, do you not know what a person resting looks like? And what in Kami's name are you blabbering about now, hn?"**

Naruto snorted at the fox. "What am I blabbering about, how about the fact that that creepy bitch could beat us so easily? I thought you said no one could beat a powerful demon like yourself!"

"**Because idiot, that was no normal woman; that was a ****witch****," **Kyuubi turned his head and growled at him, angry that such a brat hadn't seen the truth. **"And witches are incredibly powerful beings, they can summon spells and cast curses! If she had seen you surrounded by Red Chakra she would have spent no time in creating a spell to rip me out of your body and use my powers!"**

"Awww, you'd miss me, Nine Tails, I'm very touched!" Naruto sneered sarcastically but the fox just hissed furiously and continued.

"**No, Uzumaki brat! In fact I want the pleasure of killing you myself but it seems it'll have to wait for the time being. What I'm saying is that we are no longer in Konoha, boy, we're in the world of Kishin now!" **

"Huh, what's a Ki-?" Before he could finish, Naruto felt a familiar tugging sensation in the back of his head. "Someone's trying to call me back, eh?" He rubbed his temples a little and looked at the Cage of Kyuubi. "We'll finish this talk later, Kyuubi."

The demon only grunted and closed his eyes. **"If you even live that long…"**

Naruto groaned as his conscious self returned to reality. He could hear his heartbeat bleep steadily on the monitor and could feel his bruised knuckles brush again wiry cotton sheets. He kept his eyes closed, hissing as a bright light went off over his body and reached for his kunai holder strapped to his leg but stiffened when he felt the material of traditional hospital garb. Oh man, he mentally whined, this is the third pouch I've lost this week, Sakura-chan is gonna kill me! "Uhh, anyone seen some sharp knives laying around anywhere?" He opened one ocean blue eye and squinted in confusion as a figure leaned towards him, blocking a portion of the overhead light.

"Oh good, you're awake," the man reached into his white lab coat and pulled out a very sharp looking surgery blade and a small medical saw. "I was afraid you weren't going to awaken in time before I started operating on your body." He held the knife up to the light, sending a reflection of light across Naruto's terrified face. "Aaaaahhh, nice and sharp, perfect for experimenting on brand new kinds of Kishin."

Naruto began to chuckle nervously. "C-Cool but seriously, I'm not a, uh- whatever-you-call-it, so I'll just go and we can pretend this never happened, heheh… right, Doc?"

The doctor snorted. "Sorry, I don't nor will I ever exchange deals with a Kishin, but hey you never know," He smiled madly at the paralyzed teen, his lenses' reflection blurring out his eyes behind his thick glasses. "Maybe if you're REALLY nice, Shinigami-sama won't devour your soul, or at least not all of it!"

Naruto gulped loudly and his eyes widened to dinner plates as the man positioned the knife above his chest, raised it up in the air, and brought it down to strike his heart. "NOOOOOO P-PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!" He screamed, his pitch so high it would have made even noisy Ino jealous.

Just as the medical object was a couple inches away from his penetrating the skin covering his ribcage a light switch flipped on and a blond haired woman entered, three others followed after her and one had bright pink hair that made Naruto's racing heart ache. "S-SAKURA-CHAN?"

The pinkette looked up when she heard her name and that's when she and the older woman noticed the situation layed in front of them. "Huh, Naruto, what the-?" Sakura's green eyes hardened as she looked at the "Doctor" preparing to operate on her teammate. "Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto?" The kunochi prepared a good amount of chakra around her clenched fist but was beaten to the punch (literally) by the woman that had healed her. She flinched as she watched her perform a sharp uppercut into his face; his glasses were knocked off and a black eye was forming over the one that had a stitched scar running down the side of his cheek.

"STEEEEEIIIIINNNN, WHAT THE HELL? I SAID NO EXPERIMENTING ON GUESTS, WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAAAAAND?" She shouted, beating the white haired tall man into a bloody mess and her one visible eye full of renewed rage.

The man, Stein, pulled himself to his feet and fumbled with his bleeding nose. "Heh, sorry Marie, you know what happens when I get curious," he readjusted his broken nose, blood running his lips and chin as he gave Naruto, who was still strapped down to the hospital bed, a wide smile showing all his teeth. "And I must say, boy, you **mystify** me…"

The other girl, the one wearing those boring pig tails, sweat drooped. "Uh, Dr. Stein, I think you just verbally sexually assaulted the guy…"

Her partner laughed, flashing a toothy grin. "Maka, really? Who HASN'T Doctor Wacko verbally assaulted?"

A/N: Hope you liked it!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR ELSE NO CHAPTERS!

**Inner Haru: Yeah, that's it! Be THREATENING!**


End file.
